That First Kiss
by dreamfandomist
Summary: Mrs Hughes tells Mrs Patmore about her first kiss with Mr Carson. S06E01


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and I certainly do not obtain any economic benefit out of them.**

Mrs Hughes was standing by the door of her bedroom, her mind not fully capable of thinking straight, a wide smile on her lips. Today had probably been the best day of her entire life. Her doubts about the physical aspect of her relationship with Mr Carson had vanished completely after this evening. As the head housemaid, thirty years ago, she had day dreamed how it would feel like to be kissed by the handsome Butler who owned her heart. Her dreams had faded with time, but tonight the fire was relit and nothing could have prepared her for the feeling that invaded her entire mind when his soft lips touch hers. To feel his hands on her face and to be embraced by him, her head on his chest and feeling his heartbeat and his warmth, made her look forward to the future that they would share together.

She was a bubble of love and of happiness, her emotions taking a wild roller coaster ride as she pictured the perfect moment between them again in her mind. She did not hear the sound of footsteps approaching her with her being far away in a land of rose tinted dreams.

"What on earth are doing there among the fairies?" Mrs Patmore asked, a few steps away from the Housekeeper, making Mrs Hughes jump up in surprise.

"You gave me quite a fright," she said as turned to face the Cook, a hand on her chest and her heart rate calming down from her sudden surprise.

"Did I? Only you seemed miles away," the Cook replied eyeing the Housekeeper rather suspiciously. She did notice the brighter colour on her friend's cheeks, if she was not terribly mistaken the Housekeeper was most certainly blushing, and the glazed look on her eyes and considering the fact that she standing outside her door lost in a land of thought, the Cook presumed that something was the matter. But judging the overall look of the Housekeeper she concluded that was not about something bad.

"Oh," was the only response that the dazed Mrs Hughes could manage.

"Are you going to tell me what it is about, or do I have to wring it out of you?" Mrs Patmore asked raising an eyebrow. After her recent involvement as intermediary regarding negotiations about the intimate relationship between the Butler and the Housekeeper, she thought that she could take a few liberties, at least for some time.

"Well…" Mrs Hughes began but paused and looked around, then indicated Mrs Patmore to come into her bedroom with a nod of her head towards the door. Once she had closed the door behind them, Mrs Hughes heaved a sigh but with the mysteriously blissful smile still on her face.

"You wouldn't believe it!" Mrs Hughes said quite excitedly as she leaned against the closed door to steady herself.

"I can't stand the curiosity now," Mrs Patmore replied sitting down at the end of the Housekeeper's narrow bed and Mrs Hughes followed her, sitting next to the Cook.

"Well…" Mrs Hughes began but looked down at the hands on her lap in embarrassment, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. It was awkward enough discussing their negotiations with Mrs Patmore but retelling what exactly happened was even mortifying to her.

"Oh for heaven's sake go on and spare me poor soul all the worry. The anticipation is killing me," Mrs Patmore said slightly annoyed, in a high pitched voice.

"Mr Carson kissed me!" Mrs Hughes replied in a whisper, excitedly.

"Oh my Lord!" was all Mrs Patmore could managed while she watched her friend who was positively beaming. Her cheeks turning a bright red.

"That means you are accepting his terms?" the Cook asked curiously.

"I am," Mrs Hughes replied shyly breaking the gaze with her friend and looking away in embarrassment.

"Aren't you the lucky devil!" Mrs Patmore burst out with a mischievous smile, having overcome her initial surprise. All Mrs Hughes did was giggle excitedly.

"So is good old Charlie a good kisser Mrs Hughes?"

"He is quite a good kisser Beryl, although it was rather brief given that it was our first kiss!" Mrs Hughes answered, her eyes glistening.

"So it is Beryl now, is it?" Mrs Patmore asked chuckling, impressed how a single long awaited kiss from the Butler could muddle the sensible Housekeeper.

"Don't you get used to it! I might have lost my wits about a little but I'll get over it by breakfast!" Mrs Hughes resisted but she couldn't stop the rather soppy grin that formed on her face despite her attempt to look stern against the cheeky comments of the red headed Cook.

"I am so happy for you Mrs Hughes, I truly am," Mrs Patmore said returning to an affectionate tone, genuinely happy for her friend, her voice more calm than before.

"Thank you Mrs Patmore," Mrs Hughes replied sincerely, grateful for the role that Mrs Patmore had played in all of it and for constantly supporting her in the matter.

"Well then, I suppose I should leave you to all your illicit dreams about seducing the Butler," Mrs Patmore added with a very mischievous smile, as she stood up from the bed.

"Mrs Patmore! Honestly!" Mrs Hughes retaliated in a mortified tone and expression at the forwardness of her friend but knowing inside that they will certain have a more prominent place in her land of dreams now.

"Good night Mrs Hughes," Mrs Patmore said walking towards the door.

"Good night Mrs Patmore," Mrs Hughes returned.

But Mrs Patmore took a sharp turn and faced the Housekeeper again. The expression on her face made Mrs Hughes dread another bout of Mrs Patmore's teasing that she would have to endure for probably the rest of her life.

"I suppose we'll have to be more careful about entering your sitting room or his pantry now shouldn't we? I'll have to warn to young Daisy. Wouldn't want to corrupt the poor girl would we?," Mrs Patmore chuckled raising an eyebrow at a well and truly shocked Housekeeper.

"Heavens! That is quite enough for one night Mrs Patmore," Mrs Hughes rose from the bed and pushed a giggling Mrs Patmore out of the room.

"Thank heaven's none of us have to go into that wine cellar!" Mrs Patmore shot another teasing comment, now unable to contain her laughter at her own joke.

"Mrs Patmore!" Mrs Hughes almost shrieked as she finally managed to shove the cheeky cook out of the room.

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, a blissful smile on her lips. This certainly was a fairy tale and she would endure any amount of teasing from the Cook, knowing now that the best days of her life were ahead of her.

**THE END.**


End file.
